Drabbles from A Crossover Fangirl
by inuyashagirl5
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots revolving around Kagome and mostly characters from other animes. YYH, Bleach, Naruto, Gravitation, Fruits Basket and Others!
1. Because You Smiled

Title: Drabbles from a Crossover Fangirl

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **T (Ratings will vary between chapters)

**Genre: **Drabbles

**Pairing: **(Pairings will vary between chapters)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I just use their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

**Author's Note: **The only reoccurring character within these drabbles is Kagome. More often than not the drabble will revolve around her and a character(s) from another series. I am writing these drabbles to keep my writing from becoming rusty. I will take suggestions for pairings and/or ideas for situations, but please understand that some I may not be able to accomplish.

* * *

**#1:** Because You Smiled

**Pairing: **Kagome/Yusuke

**Word Count: **169

* * *

Because you smiled, I knew there was a bit of hope. At least, I hope that's what I saw in your beautiful brown eyes.

Because you smiled, I felt that unbearable pain leaving my chest. You told me there was no reason to continue being depressed.

Because you smiled, I was able to smile as well, albeit in a goofy manner. But it made you laugh, and I felt better.

Because you smiled, though slightly sad, I learned there was something else behind those eyes. Something that spoke volumes of understanding and trust.

Because you smiled, I knew you spoke the truth. Even though my past was rough, you didn't care. You loved me all the same.

Because you smiled, I didn't want anyone else. You continued to smile with those tears in your eyes as I completed my vows.

Because you smiled, I was happy and free. With you by my side, all the long years I have left to live have been made all the more sweeter.

* * *

**A/N 2: **It's nothing special, I know. I tried to make it sound like it could be told from either person because when I think of Kagome and Yusuke, I always seem to picture them doing what ever they can to cheer the other one up. I am a big fan of the Kagome/Yusuke pairing, so there will likely be more, but I think I'm gonna try a different character from a different anime. Thank you for reading and please review. Feedback is encouraged. 


	2. The Priestess Vs The Quincy

**Title: **Drabbles from A Crossover Fangirl

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Bleach. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. I only use their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

* * *

**#2: **The Priestess vs. The Quincy

**Pairing: **Kagome/Ishida

**Word Count: **360

* * *

"I can shoot further." She taunted him, doing her best to get on his nerves.

"I have more stamina. I can shoot more frequent." He quickly replied, not letting her words effect him.

"I have more power than you." The statement was true. Much like a certain substitute shinigami, her power was great.

"I can control my power better than you can." He had a point. She had no real control of her power.

"I have better eyesight than you. At least I don't need glasses." Okay, it was a cheap shot.

"Regardless, I am still better than you." His reply was dry and his eyes gazed at her, into eyes that were beautiful when filled with frustration.

"No way. There are things I can do better than you can!" She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted so cutely.

"Yes, you throw a tantrum better." He could never resist provoking her.

"I do not throw tantrums!" She notched an arrow and smirked as she pointed it in his direction. "I have defeated hundreds of demons with my arrows."

"I have defeated hundreds of hollows with mine. At least I can create my own. I don't need to rely on a rickety bow and some worn out arrows."

"I can use my power to create strong barriers. You can't do that." She smiled in a smug manner, so very sure that she had finally gotten ahead in their little game.

"True." He said simply. He stepped closer to her and she grinned in victory. She dropped her weapon and allowed him to embrace her.

"Admit defeat." She giggled against his shoulder. She didn't see the smirk that adorned his face as he held her tighter against him. Her victory was about to be short lived.

"You may have the ability to create a barrier using your power, but there will never be a need to. Because I am better than you, I will always protect you before you can protect me."

She tried to protest, but the words were lost against his soft lips and she learned that there was one more thing he was better at than her.


	3. She Was Different

**Title: **Drabbles from a Crossover Fangirl

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **T (Ratings will vary between chapters)

**Genre: **Romance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Naruto. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

* * *

**#3: **She Was Different

**Pairing: **Kagome/Naruto (obviously older)

**Word Count: **436

* * *

How is it that she was so easily able to accept him the way he was?

Was it because she wasn't from there? Because she didn't know of Konoha's past? Of his?

_"You have a demon sealed within you. So what? It's not like you are a demon yourself. It's not like you act like one."_

Her words had stunned him. Even after learning what he was, what he was capable of, she didn't care.

No. That wasn't completely true. She did care. About him and his state of health. Something else that had taken him off guard. Not many actually cared about his health.

_"Is that all you eat? Ramen?" She laughed a little and offered him a big grin. "I am going to cook for you from now on. You can't eat ramen all the time."_

He wanted to protest that he could, in fact, eat ramen all day, any day, but in this rare occurrance he chose to keep quiet.

Was it because she smiled at him in a way she didn't smile for others? Was it because her blue eyes were sparkling with some unknown emotion?

The mystery of the girl known as Kagome was something he was determined to unravel. No matter how long it took him.

He needed to know why she was the way she was. Why was she so sweet and caring, and at times even so stubborn and determined when it came to things he did, or things that concerned him?

_"Yes, that's what I said, Naruto-kun. I care about you. I'm not leaving."_

And she hadn't left, even when they had found a way to send her home. She had refused. She had begged. She had cried. All of it just to be able to stay and take care of him.

No one had put up such a huge fight for him and Tsunade had agreed that she could stay. He was happy. Happier than he had been in awhile. All because of her.

In his usual excited manner, he had hugged her when he told her of the Hokage's choice. He didn't miss her blush. He paused and set her down so he could look at her.

_"I'm happy, Naruto. I couldn't leave you. Not for anything in this world or my own. I love you."_

She had kissed him. He had blushed, but that was nothing. She was staying because of him. She was staying because she loved him. She loved him in a way no other ever had and he felt like the luckiest ninja to have found such a rare, wonderful creature.

* * *

**A/N: **Sometimes I wish I had a bigger vocabulary... 


	4. Hurt

**Title: **Drabbles from a Crossover Fangirl

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **Y (Ratings will vary between chapters)

**Genre: **Angst

**Warnings: **Character Death, Suicide (Don't like, don't read)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I only borrow her characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

* * *

**#4: **Hurt

**Pairing: **Kagome centric. Implied InuYasha/Kikyo and Kagome/Hojo

**Word Count: **324

* * *

It was so hard for her to pull away. So hard for her to leave. But there was nothing else she could do. There was nothing more for her to do there. Their goal was complete.

She wanted to stay. She wanted him to love her. But he didn't. How could he? He had _her._

It wasn't enough. His friendship. His promise to never forget her. His thanks for making his life whole, even though hers wasn't.

It was raining when she left. It washed away her tears. No one would know how she really felt. How jealous she was of _her._

Home was no better. They asked about him. She told them he was happy. That he was never coming for her again. They gave her pity she didn't need. Pity she didn't want.

Days passed her by. She fell into her old routine. The same one she had before her fifteenth birthday. The same monotonous routine of school, studying and thoughtless friends.

Hojo's attempts picked up where they left off. She had no reason to deny him now. Even though it hurt, she went out with him. He wasn't _him _and he didn't see her as _her._

She pitied him after awhile. He tried so hard to make her happy. To keep her happy. Yet she seemed to be dwindling downwards despite his efforts. He thought it was her health. He didn't know how wrong he was until it was far too late.

He got the call one morning from Yuka. Kagome was gone. Gone and with no explaination. Though her family seemed to know more about it than they let on. But they weren't talking. Kagome wouldn't have wanted it that way.

She would have wanted Hojo to believe she died from an illness, rather than having him learn that she took her own life because she was in love with someone else. Someone whom she couldn't love because of _her.

* * *

_

**A/N 2: **Eep! That one's a bit of an angsty one. Sorry to those who didn't like it. Flame it if you want, or be more helpful and just give some good constructive critisism!!


	5. I'll Take Care of You

**Title: **Drabbles from A Crossover Fangirl

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **T (raitings vary between drabbles)

**Genre: **Romance/Slight-Angst

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

**#5: **I'll Take Care of You

**Pairing: **Kagome/Kurama (Both parts of him.)

**Word Count: **615

* * *

"They won't understand!" Kagome cried, her heart tormented with the fact that she was no longer human and she could no longer see her family or friends. Her power was too great, too much for her to stay in the human world. Koenma had no choice. He had to send her into the demon world.

She cried harder into the chest of the one holding her. His expression was unreadable to those watching and only Hiei could get a glimpse of what was running through his head at the moment, but the hybrid already knew exactly how Kurama felt about the girl.

She had been a tolerable human, in his opinion. Sometimes bossy, but very caring and trusting. She had put her own life on the line to save him and their teammates on more than one occasion.

Over the course of many missions he had watched the way she interacted with Kurama and the way the fox had responded to her attention. He had fallen quickly, though he didn't mention it to her. She was also very naive. He couldn't remember how many times he had heard Kurama say something that made his feelings toward Kagome so obvious.

Their last mission together had made things a little clearer.

It was supposed to be simple. Go and retrieve an item before it was misused. It turned out to be more than they were prepared for and Kagome had been the one to suffer. The item's power was used against her, the demon knowing full well what she was. It had been his intention all along. The detective for the spirit world was a human miko, a demon's natural enemy. He hadn't bothered learning anything else about her, about how she wasn't an enemy to demons.

She was to lose her power and become a demon herself. The type of demon depended on what demon had touched her last. When it came time for his plan to take action, he had touched her, knocking her backwards off the balcony. He had no doubt she would survive the fall. What he hadn't been expecting was for other demons to arrive and save her, for a certain silver fox to catch her. The demon's last glimpse of her before he was disposed of, was of that silver fox looking down at her and another silver fox looking back up with worried blue eyes.

He never learned that his attempts to alter her had only half worked. She had changed into the same type of demon that last touched her, but she also kept all of her holy energy. Thus making her unstable on more than one level. Koenma had been forced to seal a great deal of her holy energy, making her the emotional wreck that was before them now.

"Kagome." Kurama, currently as his red-headed half, whispered her name softly against the shell of one soft, silver ear. Kagome lifted her head to look up at him and his heart leapt at the sight of her. Breathtaking was just one of many words he and Youko were thinking. "I'll take care of you."

Her blue eyes widened considerably as she shed more tears at his words. He smiled softly at her before cupping the back of her head and drawing her back in against his chest. His lips grazed against one of her ears as she tightened her hold on his body.

"Thank you." She whispered, her sobs quieted.

There were details he would discuss with her before they made their way into the demon world, but those could wait. For now he was content to hold her close, and she seemed quite content to let him.


	6. You Spin Me

**Title: **Drabbles from A Crossover Fangirl

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **K+ (raitings vary between drabbles, most set at T for safety)

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Gravitation. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Gravitation is owned by Maki Murakami. I just borrow their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers

* * *

**#06: **You Spin Me

**Pairing: **Kagome/Suguru

**Word Count: **975

* * *

His steps hesitated before the door. His big brown eyes, shielded with a pair of dark sunglasses, gazed up at the sign above the door. He released a soft sigh and opened the door, a bell rang announcing his presence in the establishment, though only one person looked up at him. She smiled in recognition and gave him a smile and a wave before assisting a customer. He watched her for a few moments, feeling his heart flutter, before moving through the aisles and lifting different cds as he went along.

The bouncy music playing overhead, he noted quickly, was British rock music from back in the 80s. Every time he came in, she was always playing something different. Her reasoning behind it was simple.

_"I like music."_

Those words came from their first meeting, when he had stopped in on a whim one dreary Saturday afternoon a month back. It had been his first day off in many weeks and he had used his time to get away from his band mates, and others. The store had been empty when he entered, and the music that filtered through the speakers was soft classical piano. He was surprised that no one else was there, and then she spoke.

_"Hello and welcome!"_

She nearly stole his breath when he first gazed at her. Soft blue eyes contrasted nicely against pale, ivory skin and framed by strands of a deep ebony. Her smile was simply beautiful. She offered her help if he needed her and he had thanked her. She gave him a short bow before returning to her place behind the counter. After several long minutes he had found a few cds he was interested in and went up to purchase them. She gave him that smile again and he couldn't help but to return the gesture. She was comforting to be near.

_"Please come again!"_

And he had. Any free day he got he was back in there, looking through the music and silently observing the clerk that was taking up a lot of his thoughts. He speculated that she was probably around the same age he was and was friendly with everyone, no matter how rude they got towards her. One such notable incident involved him stepping between her and a male customer that was about to hit her. The male struck him instead, knocking his sunglasses off his face and cutting his cheek. Thankfully the male was the only other one in the place, and he did recognize Suguru and paled before fleeing quickly.

The girl tended to his wound, refusing to listen to his protests. That was when he learned her name. Kagome Higurashi. He liked it. It was as cute as her, though he didn't say that out loud. He was surprised to learn that she already knew who he was and had known since the first day he walked into the place. After that the conversation rolled along easily, day had turned to night and he had helped her close up the store for the night. She offered to drive him home and he readily agreed. They continued to talk, learning little things about each other. He was happy she only asked things about him and not of his band mates and she really was interested! He could see it in her eyes as he spoke. She dropped him off out in front of his home.

_"Goodnight, Suguru-kun. I hope to see you again soon!"_

That had been two weeks ago. He almost hadn't come today. His nerves were very shaky every time he thought about talking with her again. He couldn't help but to keep gazing at her through his dark shades, watching her graceful movements as she ushered around a young woman and pointed different things out. The two were smiling and laughing together and he allowed himself to smile as well. He couldn't help it, she was addicting.

After choosing a few new cds for his growing collection, Suguru made his way over to the counter. Kagome greeted him warmly, having just finished up with the other customer.

"Hello again. It's good to see you!" She smiled at him, refraining from saying his name for his own safety.

"Hello, Kagome." She seemed slightly stunned at the lack of honorific and he smirked a little. "I have a question for you."

"A-Alright." She stuttered a little and blushed.

"Are you busy tonight? I was hoping that maybe we could go out. Maybe to a club or something?" He asked and watched her cheeks turn a brighter shade of pink. _'And I thought she couldn't get any cuter! Boy, was I wrong!'_

"No, I'm not busy tonight." She replied quietly, "But, why would you want to take me out? I'm not pretty or anything special."

He'd ask her later why she thought so little of herself, but for now he was determined to set her straight and get her to say yes.

"You are pretty and I like you. I want to spend more time with you...when I can, I mean." He blushed a little and she giggled. The tension broke and she nodded.

"Sure! I'd like that!"

They exchanged phone numbers and she gave him her address. He would pick her up at eight and she was to wear something nice, but comfortable and appropriate for dancing. He paid for his new cds and before parting he took her hand into his and lightly kissed her knuckles, earning him another one of those cute blushes. After he left the store he clutched the paper with her number and address tightly against his chest and released a sigh of relief. She had agreed! Now his only problem was getting his band mates to not scare her off.

"I doubt that's possible. She's perfect." He whispered to himself. With happy, pride-filled strides he hurried home. He had a date to get ready for and he wanted to look good for her.

* * *

**A/N: **I think that there may end up being a second part to this particular pairing some time later on. I like them. Young love is cute! The mention of British rock music from the 80s was the inspiration for the whole fic really. I was listening to Billy Idol's Dancing With Myself when I came up with the idea of Kagome working in a music store. The title of it, You Spin Me, came from thoughts of a record spinning. 


	7. Simply Irresistible

**Title: **Drabbles from A Crossover Fangirl

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Fruits Basket. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

* * *

**#07: **Simply Irresistible

**Pairing: **Kagome/Ayame (Let's pretend she's 19 and he's 27 )

**Word Count: **907

* * *

Kagome had this thing with believing she was just a below average, not really pretty girl. She had always thought she was average, and then Inuyasha had told her she wasn't even that. That when it came to her, and in comparison to Kikyo, she was just a below average everything. He complained about her slowness. True, she was human and he a half demon, but Kikyo had never been slow. He complained about her weight when he carried her. Kikyo had never been heavy.

So, it had taken her completely by surprise when she was approached by a very handsome, albeit flamboyant, older man and asked if she would be willing to pose for some pictures for his clothing line. He had shown her the previous catalog full of different style uniforms and dresses. Many of the items caught her eye and she murmured softly about how pretty they were before agreeing. He had asked her for her name and given her his business card, asking her to stop by the following morning. She nodded in agreement and he kissed her hand before quickly departing.

She arrived at the man's shop at the time he designated. Ayame looked up from behind the counter when she entered and blatantly stared at her. She blushed and fidgeted under his gaze, unconsciously tugging on the hem of her simple white sun dress. She could have sworn he whispered the word angel before stepping from behind the counter and ushering her into the back room. She was surprised to see three others there. One female, dressed in a cute, pink maid's outfit and two males. One was standing and setting up his camera, the other sat quietly on the couch sipping a cup of tea, his eyes on her and the man next to her.

She was thrust into the woman's care immediately, her name being Mine. Mine's eyes took on a very evil glint as she led her into a changing room. She was instructed to strip and change into a light blue, low cut dress, flowing dress. She did as she was told while Mine fussed with a few added accessories and pinning Kagome's hair up, leaving a few raven tendrils to hang down. The last item she was told to put on was a soft, feathery mask of the same color as the dress. Mine gushed at the finished product and stepped out of the dressing room, giving her boss a quick wink before pulling Kagome out.

There was a collective gasp from all males present and Kagome's cheeks lit up with a bright blush. She averted her eyes to the floor missing the smirks passed between the owner and his friend. Mine nudged her forward and led her to where she was supposed to pose. She took a seat on the plush, red chaise lounge. Ayame knelt before her, his long fingers grasping her chin lightly and tilting her head to the left and then to the right. His own cheeks held a faint blush, making Kagome feel more nervous. She mentally smacked herself just as he spoke.

"Mine, come here." He looked over his shoulder as his assistant came over. "She doesn't need much make up. Just a little black to accent her beautiful blue eyes and only a light red for her lips. They're really already pretty enough so maybe lip gloss instead of lipstick."

He stepped back, allowing Mine to apply the makeup to Kagome's face. He rejoined his cousin on the sofa, giving him a look that clearly stated he wanted the young woman and the novelist snickered.

Once finished, Mine stepped back and allowed the photographer to do his job. Eight hours and fifty outfits later, the photographer snapped his last photo and began cleaning up. Ayame was the only other person there, Shigure having left hours earlier and Mine having left after helping Kagome with the last outfit. Kagome felt more confident than she had earlier. Conversations with the others had helped things greatly and she found that Ayame was really expressive and passionate about his work. He had no quarrels with speaking his mind.

As she slipped off the cute, short, frilly dress she heard Ayame saying goodbye to the photographer and that he was eager to see the finished results. She redressed into her white sun dress, which really seemed plain now that she had tried on much prettier things, and stepped back into the main room. She was greeted by Ayame, who was putting on a long red coat and buttoning it up.

"Won't you be too warm with that?" She asked curiously and he smirked.

"Not at all, my dear. Shall we go?" He offered his arm and she paused in confusion.

"Go? Go where, Ayame?"

"Out to dinner of course! You cannot refuse me! We are meant to go out!"

She covered her mouth with her hand and a small giggle escaped. He certainly was amusing and sweet. Kagome knew she was giving in, not that she had put up a fight. She was attracted to Ayame, and he really wasn't too much older than her. Besides, what could one date hurt? It could be the much needed change she was looking for in life.

"Alright then." She smiled and hooked her arm around his offered one. Ayame was taken aback slightly when she accepted, but pushed it well out of the way and began to lead her out of the shop.

"Kagome, my dear. You are simply irresistible!"

* * *

**A/N: **I've been on a 80s music kick these past few days. This little drabble was inspired by Robert Palmer's: Simply Irresistible. Man, I need to go to bed now. It's after 4am and I think I wrote enough stuff tonight to keep me happy until I wake up again! 


	8. You Need Me

**Title: **Drabbles From A Crossover Fangirl

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: T**

**Genre: **Action/Romance?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

* * *

**#8: **You Need Me

**Pairing: **Kagome/Sado (Chad)

**Word Count: **728

* * *

She had seen it and he had to make sure she was safe. She could see the others and he knew she was special. She knew it was after her and he had to stop it. But why, when it came down to it, was she still trying to protect him? She shoved him out of the way of the attack and she was flung backwards, into the body of Orihime. Both girls stumbled, but she got up first; determined to stop it from hurting everyone else around her. She called it her problem and she wanted to handle that problem alone.

He had refused. He lifted her tiny form into his arms and pulled her away from the chaos, allowing those who were there to skilled in disposing of this particular problem to do their duty. She had kicked him, smacked him, clawed him and had even tried to bite his arm, but there was no way he was letting go of her until the danger had passed.

How was he to know that there would be more than one? How was he to know that what they wanted was the power within the girl in his arms? How was he to know that such a strong power was even within her?

She didn't look like a fighter and she wasn't all too strong physically, so then why would they want her.

"You need me." She whined, her body slumped against his own. "Please, you have to put me down. You have to, or you'll get hurt."

"I won't. I will protect you." He replied calmly, his eyes carefully observing their surroundings. A few more of them appeared, calling for the prey within his arms.

"I appreciate the gesture. Really, I do, but you need to put me down now so I can fight."

"Too dangerous." He stepped back one step as he watched Ichigo and Renji smacked away with little effort. Both shinigami were back to their feet in no time, but there was already one upon them. The girl in his arms showed no fear. She simply closed her eyes.

"Why won't you listen to me? Dammit! I'm not some weak little girl!" She had yelled loud enough to draw the attention of everyone around her. The hollows laughed at her, making her growl out angrily and beat against the man's arm. "Put me down now!"

"No." He answered again and Kagome huffed, but stilled her movements.

"You leave me no choice." Kagome maneuvered herself so her face was close to his and smirked a little when his eyes widened greatly. She had been right. He had been caught off guard when she kissed him and his hold loosened just enough for her to slip away. He came out of his daze quickly and reached for her, but she dodged with a careful leap backwards and grinned, "You just stand there and watch, okay?"

She took care of the first hollow that came at her, her bow of pink, holy energy quickly forming in her small left hand. She pulled back on the string and seconds after the arrow appeared she released it and a huge wave of energy behind it. It cracked through the hollow's mask like it was made of butter and purified the thing from existence. She was already releasing a second arrow before the first one had finished it's purification. One by one the hollows were either purified by the small woman, or defeated by Ichigo and Renji. When all was clear and quiet she refocused her attention on the guy behind her.

"Quincy?" He asked and she shook her head.

"A priestess, far stronger than a Quincy, but one of my skill is just as rare." She stepped closer to him and realized just how tall he was. "How about if I explain it more over an ice cream? I'm hungry from fighting. Your friends can come too, but I'm more interested in you."

"Okay." He nodded once. He wasn't going to protest.

"Oh! A man of few words! I like that!" She laughed, latching onto his arm and leading him away. His friends opted to stay behind, watching with a mixture of confused and amused looks. Orihime giggled at the sight while Ichigo and Renji both shrugged. They'd ask their questions later, for now they deemed it best to give the pair some privacy. It was obvious they were interested in one another.

* * *

**A/N: **Ohhoho!! I don't think I've seen this pairing yet! It's not my best work, and I'm likely to try this pairing again later on. For now, just feed me some feedback! That's all I ask. 


	9. Mental Turmoil

**Title: **Drabbles from a Crossover Fangirl

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **T (Ratings will vary between chapters)

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I just use their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

* * *

**#09: **Mental Turmoil

**Pairing: **Kagome/Hiei

**Word Count: **786

* * *

It didn't matter how many times he tried to turn her away. She wouldn't go away.

He could call her every name in the book. He could threaten to kill her. But she still refused to go away.

She was stubborn and far too trusting for his liking. It nearly got her killed many times.

Why then was he always there to save her? How he hated that thought. It provoked far to many questions and emotions.

Why was she even going on missions with them in the first place? She was just a below average priestess. Koenma was an idiot.

So why was she here again? Why was she speaking about that night? He hated hearing about that night. That night she nearly died.

Of course, they couldn't have helped her any back then. They hadn't even known her. It wasn't until she returned that they learned of her.

They had been ordered to kill the half-demon following her and bring her to the Reikai for healing.

Oh yeah. He remembered that night clearly. How disgusted he had felt to feel her blood flow over his hands. How disgusted he felt at being forced to carry her.

How pained he had felt at hearing her whimper.

Even then she had stirred up emotions he very rarely showed towards anyone and it had only gotten worse from there.

She befriended the others. Spent time with them, learned about them, laughed with them and became their new teammate.

She was most often sweet and caring, willing to help with anything she could. With him though, she was different.

It was likely his own cold demeanor brought out her temper. Especially when he called her something that wasn't her name.

But she was willing to remind him what it was every time.

Her name was Kagome. Not woman, wench or bitch. It was Kagome. She'd proceed to spell it out for him, which he usually replied to it by calling her stupid.

She wasn't stupid. Far from it actually, but he wouldn't tell her that. He liked seeing her angry. To him, it made her sexy.

Which only caused him more headaches.

He wouldn't deny that she was very beautiful for a human and try as he might, he couldn't help but to be attracted to her.

She was one of the few that knew about his whole past, and still accepted him as he was.

She had said she liked him just the way he was, that she would stand by him no matter what.

One of the purest creatures he had ever met, didn't care about how dark his past was or how evil he had been. She had said everyone has dark secrets, even her.

He doubted that. She hadn't done anything he could deem evil since he met her. He wondered just what it was she could be hiding.

No. He couldn't think like that. Wondering about her dark secrets meant getting closer to her and getting closer to her was something that couldn't happen.

She was too pure for a filthy hybrid such as himself. He wouldn't taint her. He refused to.

But then why was she looking at him like that for? That look that was a mixture of concern and something else. Something he wasn't sure he understood.

Did he want to understand it? Was he even ready to? Almost every fiber in his being screamed no, but that dull ache in his chest cried yes.

He assumed it was his heart that was betraying him.

It was far too late. He couldn't stop it. That silly emotion he loathed so much had wormed its way into his very being and threw him into mental turmoil.

He had fallen in love and with that below average priestess that had been assigned to their team.

He could change that. He wouldn't let her continue to fight unless it was an absolute must.

Yes. He'd do that.

"Woman, let's go."

"Excuse me?" She looked angry again. Yes, he loved that. He'd never deny it now.

"You heard me."

"Where are we going? And my name is Kagome, _little firefly._" She retorted with that ridiculous nickname again, which fueled the chuckles of their team mates and made him scowl.

"To see Koenma. Now let's go."

She tried to protest, but he hefted her light form over his shoulder.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing! Put me down this instant, Hiei!"

He let her down briefly, giving her a few moments to gather her wits. But as she opened her mouth to speak he kissed her.

That worked effectively. She was quiet when he pulled back and clearly stunned. He'd have to take that approach again if she tried to talk back to him.

But for now, they needed to pay Koenma a visit and this time it was much easier to get her to come along.


	10. You're All I Want for Christmas

**Title: **Drabbles From A Crossover Fangirl

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: **Fluffy Romance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Gravitation. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Gravitation is owned by Maki Murakami. I merely borrow their characters to entertain others.

* * *

**#10: **You're All I Want For Christmas 

**Pairing: **Kagome/Hiro

**Word Count: **124

* * *

"Are you serious? You don't want anything?" Hiro watched as his girlfriend kept busy by sweeping the kitchen floor of her apartment. She stopped for a moment to look at him and for a second he thought she might change her mind. 

"Yeah, I'm sure." She smiled at him and went back to sweeping.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you not want anything?"

"Because I already have what I wanted." She smirked, raising his curiosity just a little.

"You do?"

"Absolutely!" Kagome leaned the broom against the wall and turned to face Hiro. She motioned for him to come closer, which he did, and she grinned as she embraced him. "I have _you_. How many girls out there can say they have Hiroshi Nakano for Christmas?"

"Two, but my mother doesn't count."

* * *

**A/N: **Um, Merry Christmas? Happy Holidays? I know it isn't much, but I can't get my brain to focus on writing a Christmas related fic...so, this'll have to do...unless I can come up with another drabble or something... 


	11. Of Lollipops and Indirect Kisses

**Title: **Drabbles From A Crossover Fangirl

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: **Friendship/Humor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Gravitation. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Gravitation is owned by Maki Murakami. I merely borrow their characters to entertain others.

* * *

**#11: **Of Lollipops and Indirect Kisses

**Pairing: **Kagome/Shuichi (but not really)

**Word Count: **263

* * *

"Mmm, strawberry!" Kagome happily sucked on the red lollipop, giving a teasing smile at the pink-haired singer sitting across from her, staring at her with something akin to longing. It wasn't her that he desired though. No, it was that sweet treat she had in her mouth that he wanted. The lollipop that was his favorite flavor, strawberry.

"Wah! No fair, Kagome! You stole it!" He made an attempt to pluck it from her mouth, but with precise, graceful steps she moved out of his reach. "Gimme!"

"Uh-uh, Shu! I can't." She took the candy from her mouth and waved it around, grinning as his eyes followed it like a hawk.

"Why not?" He pouted.

"Because, it's already been in my mouth. If I let you have it, then it'd be like an indirect kiss." She explained and popped the lollipop in into her mouth, "Technically, you'd be cheating on Eiri."

"But...it's strawberry!" He whined. Kagome chuckled, then removed the candy again, holding it out to him.

"Fine, you can have it. But, I will tell Eiri on you." She wiggled the treat a little, waiting to see if he'd take it even after her threat.

Large tears pooled in his eyes and his bottom lip quivered, but in the end he refused and cried.

"You're so mean to me!"

Yes, teasing him was fun for her on some occasions. But, she always made up for it in one way or another.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" She said suddenly and fished around in her purse, removing a second strawberry flavored lollipop. "How silly of me! I had one for you all along!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N**: I wrote this, and one other, really early this morning. I _was_ trying to work on Ch. 4 of My Sweet Angel, but I strayed a bit. Expect the other drabble soon.


	12. Buttons

**Title: **Drabbles From A Crossover Fangirl

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: T**

**Genre: **Romance/Humor?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

**A/N: **I have no idea what I was thinking when writing this one. It was around 4:30 in the morning, and I had been up for almost 24 hours...maybe that's the reason?

* * *

#12: Buttons

Pairing: Kagome/Ichigo

Word Count: 469

* * *

"Shut up, idiot! You'll wake him up!" Kagome hissed at Renji, her new shinigami friend and partner in crime. Well, only crimes committed in the name of revenge on their common foe, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Sure, they were all friends, but Ichigo knew how to push their buttons just enough to piss them off and he loved doing it when it came to Kagome. Today had been a perfect example, the reason they were sneaking into Ichigo's room in the middle of the night.

She had been leaning against the wall in the classroom, having a pleasant conversation with Uryuu Ishida about the upcoming biology exam, when that good for nothing Ichigo had shover Uryuu into her, making the Quincy pin her against the wall for the whole class to see. Then he had the nerve to tell them to get a room! She'd never been so insulted! As if she would ever date an uptight, know-it-all like Uryuu!

So, she wanted to get her revenge and Renji had been all too happy to help.

It had taken them a few hours, and many stupid suggestions from Renji, before they managed to think of something good enough to get back at the substitute shinigami.

It was gonna take a little finesse and the use of her priestess powers, but the end result would be worth it. Payback was a bitch after all.

The pair of sneaky criminals stood at the edge of Ichigo's bed while he slept on unaware. Renji motioned for Kagome to keep an eye on the closet door and when she turned her head away to look, he smirked.

Rukia wasn't in the house. In fact, nobody was but them and Ichigo. Kagome didn't know that though, which is exactly what Ichigo had wanted. When Ichigo rolled onto his side and faced the wall, he knew that was his cue.

Kagome was startled when Renji grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her forward, her body landing with a thud next to Ichigo. The substitute shinigami rolled quickly to his other side, throwing his arm over her back and pulling her in close to his body.

"I've got you now, Kagome." He whispered against her ear and grinned, "And you've been such a bad little priestess."

"What?" She squirmed and tried to maneuver herself out of his grasp, but it was no use. He was stronger. She glanced around for Renji, but he was already gone. Damn him...now she was gonna have to get revenge on him too. "Renji, you traitor!"

"Now, now, Kagome. I can think of a better name for you to yell."

The second Ichigo's lips found her earlobe, Kagome turned to mush, his name leaving her mouth in a hushed, breathless moan.

He'd done it again. He always knew just which buttons to push to turn her off, or in most cases, turn her on.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Ahahaha...erm.

Anyways, it seems I may have another coming along soon.

It'll be my first try at a Inu/Ouran pairing.


	13. Lemon Love Cake

**Title: **Drabbles From A Crossover Fangirl

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: **Romance/Humor?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and OHSHC is owned by Bisco Hatori. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

* * *

#13: Lemon Love Cake

Pairing: Kagome/Hunny

Word Count: 378

* * *

The girl behind the counter was a goddess! One Hunny was fairly certain had been sent to Earth just for him! She was breathtaking with her raven hair, flawless, porcelain skin, her bright, blue eyes and her rosy lips. Not to mention the important fact that the little lemon cake she was handing him was made by her.

"It's still warm, so please be careful if you eat it now." She cautioned him with a faint blush. He was certain she was blushing because of him. "I'm sorry if this is a bit weird to you. You know, getting a cake from someone you've never met before, but...it's just, you always pick the cakes I make every time you come here."

"I do?" His eyes widened considerably. He hadn't known that at all! She was the reason he kept returning! It was Fate!

"Yeah. It bothers the other bakers, but...it really makes me happy." She smiled kindly and he could tell she truly meant what she said. "So I made this one especially for you, because you always come in on Thursday afternoons."

"I never see you though." He pouted, which made her cheeks darken.

"I, um, usually stay out of sight." She admitted shyly. "I make a lot of different cakes everyday, so I really don't get much time to come to the front of the shop. But, I found myself making time when you would come into the shop. You always look happy when you have cake."

"I love cake!" He grinned.

"I'm glad. It makes my job more fun when someone enjoys my cakes, even if they don't know it's mine."

"I wish you could make me cake all the time!" He happily replied, then gasped. "I know! I know! You could marry me! Then I can help you bake cakes too! What do you say?"

"Well, my name is Kagome. Perhaps we should start there? It might be a bit too soon for marriage." She laughed softly.

"I'm Mitsukuni, but you can call me Hunny! All my friends do!" He answered, "But make no mistake about it, Kago-chan! I am going to make you my wife! I can never let you escape!"

No way! Not ever! Because, to Hunny, there was nothing sweeter than a girl who could bake you any cake in the world!

* * *

A/N: Awwww! Another on the way? Possibly. We'll see.


	14. When Opportunity Knocks, Open the Door

**Title: **Drabbles from a Crossover Fangirl

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: M**

**Genre: **Romance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I just use their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

**A/N: **So, I was looking at the stats for my stories when I realized, HOLY CRAP! This story had exactly 25000 hits! I knew I needed to write something to celebrate the event and what better way than writing another for the pairing that started this set! I couldn't have reached this amazing moment without you guys! Thank you for reading!

* * *

**#14:** When Opportunity Knocks, Open the Door

**Pairing: **Kagome/Yusuke

**Word Count: **473

* * *

"Are you stalking me?" Kagome asked as Yusuke took the empty seat next to her on the bus. It had been that way for a week straight and the two had hit it off right away.

"Yes. Didn't you know? I like stalking sexy, blue-eyed priestesses!" He offered his usual smirk and placed his hand over hers on her knee. This gesture only started the day before and Kagome hadn't made the move to stop him.

"Heading home?" Kagome wouldn't speak of Keiko and Yusuke wouldn't mention her unless he had to. It always made the moment stale when they mentioned their fiancée, so, they avoided the topic as best they could.

"No, actually." Yusuke's reply was unusual. He was always going home at this time. Home to be with Keiko. "Keiko told me that I had to either quit my job or move out."

"You didn't quit, did you?" She was hopeful. She knew what him quitting meant. She'd be riding the bus every day alone. She wasn't fond of that idea.

"Hell no!" He laughed and she smiled. She really loved his laugh. "But, I'll have to walk about a mile from my usual stop to get to my mother's place."

"What does Keiko have to say about this?" Saying the girl's name left a bad taste in her mouth.

"All she said was good riddance. I told you, Kagome. She was already looking for an excuse to get rid of me." Yusuke scowled angrily and Kagome knew just how to cheer him up.

"So then, my big, bad, recently dumped demon, would you like to come over for dinner? I'm going to make oden!" She watched as his eyes grew slightly wide and the hand holding hers tightened.

"What about Hojo?" He questioned and she offered a shrug and a smirk.

"Oh, he moved out last night. He was gone by the time I got home actually." Kagome didn't mind that he was gone and that he left in such a cowardly fashion. "You said you'd like to try my cooking someday. Why not tonight?"

"Hojo left you. He left you?" Yusuke shook his head, his face etched with disbelief. "Hell, I doubt I'm any better for you, but I'd be stupid to pass up an opportunity!"

"Good, I'm glad." Kagome released his hand and stood up. The bus had reached her stop. "Well, come on, Yusuke."

"Coming!" He stood quickly, his eyes meeting with hers and he could only swallow hard at the heated look she gave him.

"Not yet, you're not." She smirked as his jaw dropped. "Just like you, I'm not about the pass up an opportunity."

She exited the bus, Yusuke fast on her heels and Kagome was pleased he was so willing to follow.

Fate had given them ample opportunities to get to know each other. This time it happened to knock on a door that was willing to open.

* * *

**A/N 2:** If things go well, I could have more drabbles soon. I've started ones for Gaara, Momiji and L...but, they're not done and I don't even know if I like what's written yet. We'll see though. Also, you can suggest pairings, but I'm rather limited for characters. So, it's best to take a peek at my profile and see what my favorite pairings are, because I'm more likely to attempt those. Thank you again for reading and please review! I'm only 5 reviews short of 100!


	15. Rainbows

**Title: **Drabbles From A Crossover Fangirl

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: T **(mostly for InuYasha's mouth...)

**Genre: **General

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I only borrow her characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

**A/N: **I actually wrote this one awhile ago, but I must've forgotten about it. Oh yeah, and this one is obviously not a crossover, but I did say that not all of them would be.

* * *

**#15: **Rainbows

**Pairing: **Kagome/Miroku (sorta...)

**Word Count: **309

* * *

"Let's go! We don't have all day!" InuYasha groused, making Kagome pout at his retreating back. All she wanted was a few minutes before the colors faded away. But it seemed some of her companions were ready to just trek on, ignoring something as simple and beautiful as a pair of rainbows streaked across the sky.

"We can still make up the time we lost from the rain." Sango spoke to the half-demon and Kagome let her head drop. It was useless. No one was going to listen to her this time.

"It's rare to see a set like that, isn't it, Kagome-sama?" Miroku's soft voice made her lift her head, and her gaze shifted to him. His amethyst eyes were on the rainbows above. "The top one is especially vivid and bright."

"Miroku-sama..."

"Come on already! It's just a stupid fucking rainbow!" InuYasha yelled out.

"He never has any appreciation for true beauty." Miroku's eyes slowly slid from the sky to Kagome's face. "It's a shame really. He cannot seem to see something so pretty right in front of his own face."

He frowned a little, then brought his eyes back to the sky. The bottom rainbow was gone now, and the top one was fading fast. He ignored Kagome's stare and turned to walk away. He didn't want to listen to his companions complaints for slowing them down.

Kagome watched as he walked away from her, confusion clearly written across her face. She didn't know why, but it almost seemed that Miroku was complimenting her for her looks, than for the beauty of the rainbows that had been before them. She gave a short chuckle and brushed it off because she was certain he wasn't saying something so nice about her. Slowly she wandered after the rest of them, not wanting to be left behind.

She never saw the short side glance from the monk.


	16. Mischievous Twins With an Agenda

**Title: **Drabbles From A Crossover Fangirl

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: T **(We are talking about the twins here... Pervy stuff, but nothing too graphic to raise the rating higher)

**Genre: **Romance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Ouran High School Host Club. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and OHSHC is owned by Bisco Hatori. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

* * *

**#16: **Mischievous Twins With An Agenda

**Pairing: **Kaoru/Kagome/Hikaru

**Word Count: **1281

* * *

They were up to no good, she realized early, and this was not the place for them to misbehave. Didn't their mother teach them any manners? She assumed it was unlikely because they had wandered off down the long, dark hallways, leaving their mother behind at the party. Well, this wasn't their house. They had no right to sneak about, no matter how rich they were. She was sure Sesshomaru wouldn't like it one bit. So Kagome followed the pair of mischievous twins. She followed them throughout the long corridors of the mansion and then finally out into the rose garden, where they had stopped and sat down.

"We know you're there." One called out.

"You might as well show yourself." Said the second and Kagome did as they wanted and stepped forward into the garden.

"Ah. As we expected." They said together and Kagome frowned.

"You shouldn't be out here. This is not your home." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and gave them a fierce glare. They shrugged it off as if it meant nothing.

"It isn't your home either."

"Is it, Ka-go-me?"

"I am more welcomed here than either of you. Sesshomaru thinks of me as family." Kagome retorted quickly, her head turning away from the pair.

"It's not the first time we've been here."

"But it's the first time we have seen _you _here. _You _don't come here often at all."

"I had my reasons, not that that is any business of yours."

"She's cute when she's angry."

"She's cuter when she's not."

"And I know both of you don't really think that at all." Kagome turned away from them, storming back into Sesshomaru's mansion and escaping their false words. She wouldn't let them use her as a toy as she had seen them do once before with a different girl. That girl had ended up leaving the party in tears.

She panicked when she was quickly engulfed in a tight hug on both sides. One twin had his nose and lips pressed behind her left ear while the other pressed his lips to her neck.

"Please do not..."

"...tell us what we think."

"L-Let go of me."

"We don't want to." They grinned in unison. Kaoru tilted her face so she was looking at him, but Hikaru's lips stayed pressed behind her ear.

"We lured you away on purpose." He replied.

"We want you." Hikaru whispered against her ear.

"Always." They said together.

"W-What?" Kagome tried to pull away, but they had no intention of releasing her. "Let go..."

"So pretty..." Kaoru murmured, one hand tracing a path up her right arm.

"So full of fire." Hikaru grinned, his hand wrapping gently around her left wrist.

"You're just right for us. We want you."

She shivered in their grasp, both from Kaoru's ministrations on her right arm and from the soft caresses from Hikaru's lips. Was this what that other girl had gone through? Was this really just another game and in a moment they would laugh and walk away?

"S-Stop it. I don't want to play your stupid games. You can't fool me." She tried pulling away, leaning back slightly into Kaoru in an attempt to get Hikaru to let her wrist go. She froze and gasped softly as she pressed against him and inadvertently pressing herself against the bulge in Kaoru's pants.

"Does it feel like we are trying to fool you?" His voice was lower and he was annoyed now. The hand that had been lazily tracing up and down her arm caught her free hand. He pressed her palm harder against the bulge she had discovered. "Does it?"

She flushed when Hikaru copied his twin's motion with her other hand, pressing it against the front of his pants. Their reactions to her were the same, but she still couldn't believe them. Just because they were aroused didn't mean that they...

"Her mind is wandering." Hikaru frowned.

"She doesn't believe us." Kaoru scowled.

"Can you blame me?" She asked softly. The twins blinked at the tone. "All I've ever seen you do is make a girl run away in tears. You led her around like you wanted her and in the end..."

"Tsk. Tsk." Kaoru bonked her nose with a finger, knowing exactly which incident she was talking about. "We _liked _her as a _friend._"

"_We _told her that. _We _wanted to keep that friendship." Hikaru added.

"_She _wanted more from us. _We _couldn't give her more."

"_We _already had our sights set on _you_."

"Y-You did?"

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"But..." She turned her head to look up at Kaoru but he didn't let her say anything right then. His lips covered hers. Behind her, Hikaru chuckled and leaned against her back. Once his brother released her lips, he turned her to face him and kissed her as well.

"Sesshomaru already knows our intent. It was difficult, but our mother is persuasive. We will make you ours." Kaoru promised, his arms tightening around her.

"But, I..."

"Just give us a chance to prove ourselves to you!" Hikaru's temper was rising. Couldn't she see that they were serious? He pouted under Kaoru's scolding look and decided it probably was best not to get angry at the moment. He softened his tone and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. "Please?"

"Sesshomaru really...?" She looked up at Kaoru for confirmation.

"He was stubborn, but he does admire our mother for her prowess." Kaoru grinned. "He also believes our family to be a good one. We're not like some of the other rich families who only seek to gain more control and money."

"In other words, your family is of no threat to his empire and he would only benefit from such a union." Kagome rolled her eyes. When it came to control and money, no one had more than Sesshomaru.

"You're caving." Hikaru replied with a teasing smile.

"You're serious." She stated as she turned her head to face Hikaru. She tugged gently on his bangs and smiled. "Hikaru."

"Good guess." He grinned.

"No guess. I can tell you apart." She leaned a little into Kaoru, whose gaze softened at hearing she knew who was who. "Kaoru is calm. Hikaru is fiery."

"Fiery?" Hikaru's brow creased and she giggled.

"You have a temper."

Hikaru blushed, but didn't deny it. He knew he let his temper get away from him sometimes.

For a few moments she stayed silent, allowing the brothers to continue holding her while she contemplated the whole situation. The fact they had already spoken to Sesshomaru of their intent was enough for her to know that this was not a game. No one would be stupid enough to risk everything by creating a lie based around Sesshomaru and what he saw as his. She was his family and if they lied, they would live to regret it. They weren't that stupid. They really wanted her.

"What now then?" She asked. Kaoru snuggled her a bit more and Hikaru leaned in close enough so that his nose touched hers.

"Be our girlfriend." Kaoru answered, watching as Hikaru leaned in to press a kiss to her lips. "Let's get to know each other."

As Hikaru pulled back, Kagome kept his eyes locked with his and gave them the answer they had been hoping for. "Okay."

They engulfed her in a tight hug that was accompanied by a series of short, sweet kisses. It would take some getting used to and there were things that still needed to be discussed, but she knew there were worse relationships she could get into than this one. She could deal with a pair of mischievous twins.

* * *

**A/N: **There's a poll up in my profile. If you haven't checked it out yet, feel free to do so. You can also follow me on Twitter. Details for that are in my profile.


End file.
